A Million Little Sunlights
by Shizza24
Summary: A collection of events from Zero's life. Might possibly develop into a full story. Zero x Yuuki. Rating might change due to possible violence and future chapters. Romance/Angst/Fluff/Action/Hurt/Comfort. (Chapter 1: Zero and Ichiru make a bet..!)


This is a collection of events from Zero's life. Some of them are from his life with his family, then some are from when he goes to live with the Chairman and Yuuki. I plan on including events during arc 2 of the VK manga as well. It might possibly develop into a full story but we'll see :)

For now, enjoy Chapter 1 :D

And I obviously do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, I'd be writing the real deal.

~oOo~

**Chapter 1: Never Fall in Love**

It was the first night of winter and an eleven year old, silver haired boy looked fascinatingly at the snow from his bedroom window. His moonlit lavender eyes traced their way along icy flakes of snow, falling down from the heavens and covering the ground in a white, wintery coat. It had been six months since the Kiryuus had started living in this neighborhood, moving yet again from their previous residence. Turning around from the frosty sight, Zero let out a small sigh. Over the years he had gotten used to the idea of moving from place to place, his parents' dangerous jobs not allowing them to permanently stay in any one location. They never stayed in one house for more than 18 months or so, but recently the time they spent at any one place was getting less and less.

The door clicked open to reveal an identical eleven year old boy, a glass half filled with water clutched in his hand. Ichiru walked in and gave Zero his most precious smile, making his way towards the bed as he placed the glass on the bedside table. Zero watched his twin brother, pain and guilt coloring his amethyst eyes as he saw Ichiru downing his medicine with the water, the expression on his face clearly indicating the ailment's distaste. Zero made his way towards his brother and was now standing next to him, preparing the bed for them to sleep. Their parents were out hunting tonight as usual, and the boys had no idea when they'd get back.

"Hey, Zero… Don't make a face like that", Ichiru was looking into his brother's eyes, reading the guilt in Zero's identical amethyst gaze like an open book.

Zero turned his head from facing his brother and focused his attention to the blankets. Witnessing Ichiru's sickness killed him a little inside every time. Had he not stolen his health from him before their birth, Ichiru would have been strong and healthy too. Zero felt his chest tightening at the thought. He had taken the life force of his very own brother and forcefully made it his own… how disgusting… _like a vampire…_

"A face like what?" Zero asked, still looking down at the sheets as he erected the pillows, concealing the guilt behind a mask of nonchalance, knowing full well he'd hurt Ichiru if he saw what he really felt. Another pang of guilt hit the small silver haired boy. Ichiru was too kind; he still cared for him despite Zero's being the reason for his torment. _I don't deserve it… someone like me doesn't deserve love… _

"Like it's your fault!" Ichiru's face was marred by a deep frown as he grabbed Zero by his shoulder and turned him around. Zero was trying to hide his pain, but Ichiru saw right through it, the guilt written on his brother's face arousing a similar feeling inside his own heart. Why did he have to be born like this? Why couldn't he have been born as one with Zero? _I am such a burden to Zero… because of me, Zero can't be free… _He knew Zero did everything for his sake, trying to make up for his weakness. It was Zero's way of atoning for being born as the stronger twin. _No Zero! It's my fault for being weak, not yours!_ Ichiru opened his mouth to say something but Zero's sudden, crushing hug prevented him from doing so.

"No Ichiru, don't say it." Zero pleaded against his brother's soft silvery locks, encircling him tightly, knowing exactly what Ichiru was about to say. Ichiru let out a sigh and returned the hug. A few moments passed before he pushed back a little to face his brother.

"Why Zero? We don't have to hurt each other like this" he made no effort to hide the pain as he cupped Zero's beautiful face in his small hands. Zero moved his head forward to gently touch it against Ichiru's slightly feverish one.

"Yeah." He murmured, slowly closing his eyes.

"Besides," Ichiru cleared his throat. "As long as Zero loves me the most, I will be alright." Both the boys were facing each other now, their heads inches apart. Ichiru's lips curled into a loving smile, making Zero smile too, as if reflecting it on a mirror. "You love me the most right, Zero?"

"Yes." Ichiru didn't even have to ask.

"Wait till you boys find girls" both the twins suddenly jolted and turned around to see their father, Arashi Kiryuu, leaning against the doorway, a playful but loving smirk painted on his handsome face as a small dimple adorned his left cheek. His silver eyes, the same color as his short hair, glinted in delight at the sight of his beautiful children, and he was thoroughly enjoying their confused expressions.

"Dad!" the twins greeted their father in unison. Neither had realized their parents' entering the house a moment ago. Still awestruck by his earlier comment, Ichiru turned away from Zero to face their father.

"What do you mean?" He said in a frustrated tone. "There's no way Zero would love _some _girl more than me!" He was greatly disturbed at the notion. "Right Zero?" He looked questioningly at his twin.

"Of course not!" Zero's innocent conscience couldn't even comprehend the idea of loving someone else more than Ichiru. Was such a thing even possible? _No… no way!_

"See! I told you" Ichiru looked pointedly at his dad, who was now chuckling at his sons' adorably amusing antics. "And it's same for me too," Ichiru continued, "I'll never like _anyone_ as much as Zero"

Zero could feel warmth swelling up in his heart at his brother's comment. _But I don't deserve it… _

"We'll see about that" Arashi playfully commented, before feeling a light jerk hitting the back of his shoulder.

"Hey, stop teasing my boys," Mizuha's voice came from behind him and Zero turned his head to see their mom walking past Dad and towards him and Ichiru. Stopping a few inches before her sons, the slim, gorgeous huntress knelt down and enveloped both her sons in a warm, loving embrace, her light blonde hair brushing against their soft silver locks as her slender arms hugged them tightly, her pale lavender eyes brimming with love. "You both really love each other, don't you?" the boys silently nodded against her shoulders.

"Welcome home, Mom" Zero whispered in her soft fragrant hair, inhaling her pleasantly intoxicating scent. Even though he felt undeserving of her love, knowing that after being so cruel to his brother, he shouldn't even think of wanting even a single bit of his parents' love for all of it was rightfully Ichiru's, he still couldn't stop himself from basking in her warmth. Helpless against her loving embrace, Zero slowly closed his eyes, feeling Ichiru's body pressing against his as they shared the cuddle, a warm hug he had no right to share.

Gently placing a tender kiss on both their heads, Mizuha Kiryuu tightened her arms against her sons' waists as she stood up, lifting the twins on each of her arms with considerable ease. Walking a few steps towards the bed, she gently placed the boys next to each other, adjusting their heads on the pillows. "Alright, it's time to sleep" she ruffled their heads with her warm hands. "It's already past your bedtime. Don't want to be late on the first day of school, do we?" She smiled before turning around and walking towards the door where Arashi was standing silently, observing his family, the tender sight intoxicating his heart with their love.

"Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad!" the boys chanted in unison as their mom switched the lights off and exited the door with Dad, both of them saying goodnight before closing it behind them. Zero heard their footsteps against the wooden floor, followed by a click of their bedroom door as they entered it and shut it behind them.

Turning his gaze to Ichiru, Zero saw him looking intently at him. Zero slowly shook his head, knowing that the worries behind Ichiru's eyes were at the comment their dad had made earlier. "Ichiru, you don't need to worry about it this much." He definitely knew very well that Zero would never regard anyone else as more important than his twin brother.

"B-But… I'm worried because…" Ichiru slightly shifted in his bed, "… Dad is never wrong about anything" His eyes were thick with worry.

"Well, he's wrong this time," Zero knew he had never known his father to be wrong about anything, and the fact perturbed the little eleven-year-old too. But he knew one thing about him and Ichiru for sure: there was no one in the world more important to them than their respective twin brother.

"Then let's make a bet." Ichiru's eyes suddenly shone in a playful light. He grabbed Zero's shoulders with both his hands and, moving his twin against his back, Ichiru jumped on top of him, hoisting himself comfortably on Zero as he sat on his flat stomach, his arms now resting on his brother's shoulders.

"A bet?" Zero's eyes were a mixture of confusion and anticipation.

"In case Dad is ever right and you do find someone you love as much as me…" Ichiru's mischievous yet intense gaze was fixed on Zero's bewildered one. He knelt down a little, stopping only inches from Zero's face. "… then Zero, you will get your ears pierced, in 5 different places" Ichiru's smirk broke into a devilish grin as he counted to 5 on his fingers. He knew Zero hated needles, not to mention everything that would make him stand out. _That'll serve him right…_

"_What?_" Zero stared at his twin in sheer disbelief for almost an entire two minutes, before a slow smirk crept up his lips as well. "It's a deal then. But you do know that bets work two ways, don't you Ichiru?" In a matter of moments Zero had his brother pinned underneath him in a similar motion as he pushed Ichiru down to his side and perched himself up on his stomach. "So, what if you're the one who loses?"

It was Ichiru's turn to look confused. _Me? There is no way I'll ever find someone like that!_ But he knew Zero was right about bets being two-way deals. "Fine, I get it. So what will it be for me?"

"If you lose the bet…" Zero's tone was drenched in amusement, "… you will grow your hair longer than mine."

Ichiru's eyes widened at his words. "What? But I- I won't look like Zero anymore!"

"Piercings would let people tell us apart too you know" Zero stated matter-of-factly.

Ichiru still hadn't quite wrapped his mind around the idea, but he got the point. Letting out a small sigh he said: "whatever… it's not like I'll ever lose the bet anyway," he smiled up at his brother, "so I don't have to worry."

"Yeah" Zero nodded in agreement before sliding off of Ichiru and lying back at his side. "Go to sleep now, Ichiru. Goodnight"

"Yeah, Goodnight, Zero" Ichiru whispered as he put one arm around Zero's waist, pulling him closer as he slowly shut his eyes.

_There's no way something like that would ever happen… _Resting his forehead against his brother's, Zero slowly drifted off to sleep… _no way…_

~oOo~


End file.
